1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to wearable electronic devices, and more particularly, to a novel wearable electronic device with an interface for transferring information between such devices over networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,336,260 describes a device for reproducing tactile events, where the device includes a tactile sensor, a mechanical or similar type of a switch, as well as possibly a non-mechanical switch, and a means for generating a feedback for tactile events, including a source of mechanical vibration and a device for electronic control of an interactive reaction to the actions of the user, as well as a generating a necessary response using the tactile feedback element. The primary disadvantage of this device is the inability to send data regarding tactile events to other devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,159,461 describes a device for reproducing tactile events, that includes an input device (such as a mechanical element, e.g., a button, a lever, a switch, etc.), as well as a possibly tactile element, such as a touch pad, and a controller connected to these elements, together with a mechanism for reproducing tactile information, such as a vibration motor. The controller can be programmed to reproduce tactile events of different types and to process different types of events. The primary disadvantage of the system described in this publication is the inability to rapidly and automatically transfer tactile information between connected devices, and between various devices of this type.